Lost Promise in a Family
by Miho and Erika
Summary: They were torn apart by war. Now they are left, searching for one another. One wants to kill. One wants to love. One wants to have a family again. Is it possible to do this, while trying to save the world. Staring Duo, Hotaru and mysterious Solo. Find ou
1. Pro (Well you know)

By Mihoko 

I don't own SM or GW. Ja!

__

Walking down the tiring street, soft violet eyes looked ahead. A gentile smile playing upon pink lips as images of times lost played through the mind. Short, shoulder length hair raged about the pale silk skinned face as the wind blew sharply. In front of the violet purple eyes a thousand scenes played ahead. Children running swiftly away from a man with a pink apron on. A little boy gripping tightly to a tiny girl's hand. Slowly the eyes closed, as the images began to fade into reality. They opened to look at the white colored sky as small taciturn snowdrifts blew around the lonely street. "Why?" A soft voice whispered, sticking out a hand to catch one of the tiny snowflakes. It melted at the contact of the heated flesh. "Why does your image still hurt?" A tear trickled down the soft features of the girl's right cheek. "Key…" Came the whisper as the girl turned, looking one last time upon the white and dark clouded sky. 

Elsewhere 

A brown haired man sneezed lightly twice. He glanced out the window at the clouded sky, then back at the annoying blonde who was chattering about peace. "Maybe someone's talking about you, Duo…" Quatre' stated playfully. Duo looked upon the sidewalk through the clear window. "I doubt it, Q.' He told the male. "I doubt it." Duo 's long brown hair fell over one shoulder as images began to flicker in his mind's eye. A sweet laughing raven hair child gripped his hand tightly, pulling him toward the hidden part of the ally. Then he was running, hands holding the child's hand as he tugged her toward the safety of their hang out. The last image was that of the children tugging upon the black skirt of a pale faced nun, scaring the daylights out of the lady. Why did you have to die? He thought privately to himself…

Standing by the gateway of time, a green haired woman smiled softly. "Soon, my children…soon all shall be mended…" She whispered, ruby eyes a twinkle with gentile love and laughter. "Soon…" The voice faded into the shadows of time, as another image played before her in the red globe in front of her. Glowing brightly, the small smile faded as she began her trickery. 

Young man stopped hearing alarms go on behind him. A cruel, twisted smile graced his lips, knowing that the police and security would never again see their treasured ruby crown. He was a master thief. His black raven hair just touched above his chin, violet purple eyes twinkling with happiness of success and laughter at the stupidity of guards. Soon, I will have enough money… The man thought. To find you Key. And kill you for her…. For all you did to her! His mind yelled. Soon, time was just a matter of patience that he needs to hold. He was after all, Solo Maxwell and it was just a matter of time. 

TBC….


	2. Chapter 1(YEAH BABY!)

By Mihoko a.k.a Miho

I don't own SM or GW, but Solo Maxwell is MINE! Oh yeah here are some of the characters ages:

Hotaru Tomoe: 18

Minako Aino: 19 ¾

Duo Maxwell: 18

Quatre Winner: 18

Heero Yuy: 18 ½

Chang Wufei: 19

Trowa Barton: 20

Hotaru Tomoe sighed as she shook off the light white snow from her snow gear. Her dark black head of hair now reached about lower shoulders and was becoming very wavy. Her violet eyes could still pierce through the strongest soul and see the truth. Hotaru was everything she wanted now. Her ambition for nursing was abandoned as more and more began to see her ability to heal, expanding it. She lived at the end of Tokyo running an animal shelter with a good friend, Minako and her talking cat, Artemis. Shrugging off the heavy jacket and black boots the girl smiled fondly. It had been almost 2 years since the war with Marie Maya had ended. Placing the snow clothing into their respected holders, she turned and took off her backpack. A tiny set of heads pocked out from the unzipped item that had been safely tucked away. The first head was a pattern of brown colors with wide, large golden orange eyes. The other, was the smallest white with gray ear patched head. Soft green eyes captured Hotaru's soul for a minute. "You're both looking well…" Hotaru smiled as the twin kittens climbed from the open object and out into the safety of the home. "Taru! Hey Taru-chan! Come over here!" A voice squealed. A blond appeared at the frame of the hallway end. "Yes, Mina-chan?" Hotaru rose and followed the blond, almost twenty-year-old woman through the door, the tiny set of baby kittens upon her thin heals. "We have a visitor." Hotaru saw a brown haired woman sitting in a couch, hair spilling down over her back. She wore strange blue attire and seemed to scream businesswoman. Scooping up the tiny white kitten off the floor, the girl moved around to her favorite chair. Hotaru's anxious feelings began to make her stomach turn. "Are you Tomoe Hotaru?" The voice was shrill with pain and a begging sense.

Relena lay upon the bed, broken, bruised and dying. Heero sighed as he watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye. He had failed his mission. He was supposed to protect this woman before him, but had failed. He couldn't protect the young girl who lay there, covered in blood and vomit. Une had told him a virus from some drink was slowly and painfully killing the blond, blue eyed teenager. "Man. This is disgusting…" Duo muttered, covering his mouth with his hand as he stared on. Milliardo was next to his dear little sister, trying every way to save her the pain and help her. "Une left 2 hours ago in search of a cure. Noin's been on the computer sense Relena fell ill." Quatre' stated, coming into the room. He was telling the story to Trowa. The tall male with brown hair nodded while confirming his listening to that blonde counterpart of his. Chang Wufei stood there next to Duo Maxwell, a comforting hand upon the shoulder. Relena Peacecraft cried out as more sweat dripped down the poor girl's neck. 'Hurry up Une.' Heero hissed in his mind. 

Hotaru stared in awe at this woman before her. As soon as Hotaru had nodded a yes the 25 or so year old woman stuck out a gun straight at her head. "Miss Tomoe. As much as it pains me to take you from your work I need a cure to some poison that is killing Relena Peacecraft." The woman who hadn't even introduced herself told the girl. Hotaru's violet wide eyes looked upon her dear friend who simply nodded sadly. "What type of medicine do you need?" Hotaru's old doctor act was coming on to play. "I need a cure for one of your mother's medical mistakes." The fierce woman stated. "I would need to know the type, form and stage of the virus before I could do that kind of work." Hotaru stated, sitting back down to scoop up the other kitten she'd discovered. "Fine. Then you are coming with me." The woman stood, grabbing Hotaru's arm stiffly and pulling her along. "For the sake of peace. You will find a cure or die trying." The woman stated in a hissing tone. Hotaru held the tiny kittens in her arm tightly. "You have no right!" She screamed at the woman. "I have every right as a preventer! Miss Tomoe!" The woman cried back at her. "Minako! Call the others! Tell them I'll be back!" Hotaru screamed as the woman pushed her through the door. A horrified Minako standing silent and afraid there, holding a white cat with a crescent mark on its forehead in her arms tightly. 

TBC….


	3. Chapter 2 Parts A + B

By Mihoko (Miho)  
I do not own SM or GW, but SOLO MAXWELL, the hunk-master my best friend, Erika and I made up is OURS! No one use him or our written image of him without permission from us or I will kill you. 

**Erika appears and sweatdrops**: Chill out Miho…you're freakin' the audience. 

Miho: Good…

Erika ***larger Sweatdrop*** Miho-chan, can't you be nice once in a while?

Miho: No

Erika*** falls to ground***: Is this y you beat everybody up in chatting?

Miho*** pulls out Gun: Maybe

Erika *** Gulps and runs away: HELP! MIHO MANIAC ON THE LOOSE! 

Miho ***Sweatdrop and put gun away: Weirdo. Anyway. Don't steal. Oh yeah, I put chapter 3 part 1 and 2 together for you. Lucky you. JA! **Runs off to find Eri-chan *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing slightly, a small frame looked from capture to capture who held her against her will. Lady Une was sitting back, smirking and glaring at her from time to time. Again another exhale of soft breath rose slightly from Hotaru's little chest. Her violet orbs glanced over at Ms. Noin who looked back at her with the same pity and sorrow and begging of forgiveness a normal kind person would. She put her cheek to her hand and glared down at the ground. The people who had captured her had put a strange robe about her, and the only familiar thing she could view was her lovely black shoe. It looked more like a brown cape than anything else, with the exception of the stupid rose pendant on it, Hotaru was fine wearing it. Hotaru looked at Lady Une again, then back at Noin. Good, both had lost their interest in her for a moment as the aircraft shook for a landing. Swifter than normal eyes could see, Hotaru grabbed a hair clip she kept in her silky raven hair just in case. Sometimes growing up in a gang before being adopted had its good points. Skillfully, the young woman worked her magic on the simple yet strong handcuffs with technology. Yeah, it'd take a little work, but without hard work, where was the point of trying new things…

Duo almost retched at how hard Relena was shaking in the terrible condition. If it wasn't for the fact he had to protect her butt, he'd been long gone. It wasn't that he hated Relena, he just didn't like the site of blood and stomach things on the ground near his shoes. Lifting up his feet, he held his knees with ease while watching Doc Sally as he called her try her best to ease Relena's pain. Milliardo had been forced from the room to help with the "assistance" lady Une had promised. Even though he was curious, Duo wasn't about to brake orders….

~~~Elsewhere~~~

Solo snickered as he glared at another unfortunate soul being dragged off for execution. Failures, his mind ran in his head, the whole bunches of them are idiots. He looked at the leader of this little party and threw the bag to him. "I see I can count on someone to get their work done, eh, S?" A person from behind the dark chair spoke. "As long as I get my information of him. I don't care." Solo smirked and crossed his arms before finishing, "On what I have to do." He hissed finally. "I did miss having you hear, S…" The person whispered in return. "Give me my location and after he's dead…" Solo stopped to smirk, his dark orbs glittering with blood lust, "Then you and I can get back into our old way of business." He sneered. "Here you are then, old friend." The person clicked his/her fingers and a young boy no older than 12 came over. He handed the older raven-haired man the portfolio. "Great. See you around, buddy." Solo turned and left the room. As soon as he was gone, the chair spun to face the shaking boy. "James…Fix up a bath for me. Oh and tell the boys, when Maxwell is done with his job, exterminate him." A woman with fiery red eyes spoke. "Yes. Madam." The little boy quivered and bowed. "This time," The red haired woman sat back in her chair and relaxed into the cold rooms setting. "This time Tomoe-san…I will win…" She chuckled out a deep evil laughter than almost ran around the entire mansion. "Fate won't fail me this time…." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Relena's **part 2 starts here** ~~~~~~~~

Lady Une dragged the capped person whose hood was down through the hordes of reporters on scene roughly. "Ms Une! A word! Anything!" A blonde reporter called. "No comment at the moment!" Une shouted back, then glared at the capped person's hood. Her hand gripped tighter than before as she shoved the girl through yet another door in the maze of the castle/mansion. "Lady Une!" A relieved voice spoke. Une snickered and turned to see Quatre with the other pilots there. "Hello boys." She grinned lightly. The all looked at her curiously as Noin entered the room. Pushing the capped person foreword, the angry brunette glared. "Go fix her. Tomoe." Une stated in a dark tone. "Une-dono! I don't know if I even can!" The person yelled back. "What do you mean! We didn't drag you out here for nothing." Une hissed, glaring at the person. Although the pilots couldn't see the figure, violet eyes glared harshly back as well. 

Duo had looked up when Une, Noin and a capped hooded person entered the room roughly. "Lady Une!" Duo heard Quatre cry out relief filling up his voice. "Hello boys." The woman grinned back at them. When she shoved the person foreword without a word, Duo gritted his teeth. For some strange reason he wanted to stop the brunette from touching whoever was beneath the cape, but Lady Une's voice shocked him when she first spoke. "Go fix her. Tomoe." Une's voice was dark and almost evil. "Une-dono! I don't know if I even can!" The voice was clearly female and young. Duo's eyes darkened. Une couldn't believe their savior was a tiny child, could she? "What do you mean! We didn't drag you out here for nothing!" Une hissed right back, glaring at the girl or at least he thought it was a girl. "Drag me out here?! You freakin kidnapped me from my home with a gun you…you baka!" The person cried right back. Duo blinked surprised and looked at Lady Une. Did she really try to harm another person only to save Relena? "Listen you…" Une grabbed the smaller figure by the chest cavity of the cape. "Heal her or I will have you executed faster than lightning. You're Keiko Tomoe's only child. The last Tomoe, you had better be able to fix her or die trying!" Une yelled, lifting the person off the ground and shaking them wildly. "Lady Une!" Milliardo hollered. "Stop it right now!" Une stopped shacking the quivering person and threw them to the ground, leaving the room almost immediately. 

Hotaru quivered, and closed her eyes tightly as she shivered while Lady Une shook her violently. It reminded her of how she was constantly beat up when she was growing up, if not by bullies then by rival gangs, Kaori-knight or by her own group members. Life was hard, one screw up and it could mean death. Why did it have to happen so many times? Hotaru glanced up when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Miss Tomoe. Please…Lady Une's just stressed. Please help Relena?" Noin's blue eyes gazed into her own. Hotaru shakily got up with another's help. Although he was muttering weak onna, she didn't take a look at him. Turning her attention onto Relena. The girl sighed. "Catatonic state level 5. Blood clotting in chest undeniably. Get me some sugar iced water, kilo herbs and a patch of ginger." Hotaru shook her head. "And then some lemon juice leaves and rose petals, preferably white ones or yellow they work the fastest." She glanced at Noin. "Well?" She questioned. "What's all that?" A blonde questioned her. "Ancient remedy for any and almost all of the Keiko Tomoe viruses. No stupid doctors look at the cures from a hundred couple years ago." She shrugged. "She's got my mother's 2nd stage "kuri" virus. Piece of cake to figure out the cure." She pointed to the throw up. "For one she retched blood, common side effect of Kuri and for number 2, she's shaking like on a fever or totally chilled. Now will you fetch it…She doesn't have much time." In two minutes flat, all the medicine was before her. After pouring the elixir into Relena's blood system, she'd be fine. 

(Miho: ** Charges into script and growls: I hate Relena! Why can't she die! Eri-chan ***walks in after Miho-chan calmly sipping some tea***: Because. She's going to play an important role later one. You can go shoot your dummy bag of her again. That'll take out some steam. Miho **Glares**: Fine. I will. ) 

TBC….


	4. Chapter 3 (2 in one day! SO COOL!)

By Mihoko and Erika 

I am getting help on my chapters now! So no stealing! Oh yeah, don't own GW or SM! 

  
Eri-chan: **looks at by-line and denying sentences and Sweatdrop: Miho-chan! I'm just editing you're stuff! Sides. I'm working on setting up my own story with Kuriko and the 7 warriors of Bali as soon as I finish making my big game up, you can link it to your site! Oh yeah check out Miho's site! It's okay!!! 

Mihoko: ERI! IT ISN'T OKAY! IT ROCKS!

Eri-chan: Whatever Miho **Notices Miho pulling out revolver and gulps** Okay, okay, Miho-chan has the coolest sight in the world **mutters* next to mine BYE!

Mihoko: I heard that Eri-chan. 

Eri-chan: Epp! **Runs away**

Relena was slowly sipping the soup given her after her terrible episode. She hadn't even registered the person who had saved her life yet. Quatre was telling her to take it easy while the person sat over in the corner of the shadows, watching her for any signs of other problems. Every now and then she'd either speak up to whisper to Milliardo about what Relena would need to recover completely over the next few days. He would nod, tell Quatre who would in turn, tell Relena and Noin. Duo watched as the shadowed person moved slightly back to yawn. "If you don't mind me asking onna, how in the seven heck's could you help Relena when no one else could?" Wufei suddenly demanded. The young girl or shy person as Duo was tending to think, visibly flinched. "Why do I have to answer to you?" A soft voice spoke out against him. It was wind-like and bone-chillingly quiet. If they all weren't trained soldiers, the pilots would have succumbed to the will to flinch as well just because of the coldness in the icy soft tone. "Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero rose from his position beside Trowa and pointed a gun at the young person's forehead. "Chill out Heero-man! She's just a little kid scared and untrusting from where ever she is from. By the way, Chibi-one, where did you come from?" The person gasped and quickly looked at Duo. Soft violet hit blue violet in a contrasting shade of competition and remembrance. 

--------Memory (Hotaru) -------

A tiny little black raven-haired girl tugged tightly onto her passed out sibling on the ground. Both were soaked in blood, dirt and everything that could have thought to be disgusting. The tiny girl had fresh tears running down her cheeks mixed with the blood coming from her forehead. "Nii-san…Please Nii-san, wake up…I'm scared…" She pushed at his almost lifeless form. Her older brother's chest only heaved up and town as his head turned from side to side. The large piece of glass that had been in his back from the explosion glistened against the steamy hot skin as a trickled of her blood ran down it as she tried to remove it numerous times from his back. She sniffled and held her arm up with the hand made slang of torn up clothing. Her brother and her were all alone, again. The kind people who took them in were dead. She sobbed as more tears stained of blood ran down her cheeks. "Nii-san?" She whispered to herself again. He didn't move, again. "Hey are you alright?" A voice behind them asked. The small no named child glanced up at the direction of the voice. 

-------Memory of Duo----

Key a no name orphan of Solo's gang followed behind the blonde haired leader as they approached the wreckage of another attack under rebels of the colony. He shook his head at the devastation, knowing the scene too well. The destruction always caught their little party off guard with the exception of Solo and himself. He had lived through it so many times, but the new ones, they were unused to the danger it brought and the possibilities of finding something worth money or better yet, food to fill their stomach. Just as the rest of the gang had split up, Key heard something. A soft bell like voice kept crying out, "Nii-san…Please Nii-san, wake up…. I'm scared…" It was young, maybe around his age level. Following the trace of the little one's sobs, Key found himself near an area close to collapsing buildings. "Must have been where the rebels first attacked…" Solo muttered, startling the younger 7-year-old by coming up next to him. Wide cobalt eyes gleamed with acknowledgement as the boy nodded his head. "Nii-san?" The voice questioned again. Pushing aside a piece of the fence, Solo made room for he and Key to fit through. "Hey, are you alright?" The blonde questioned. Startled large violet orbs stared up at the duo. 

\Memories of both/

The raven-haired girl glanced up at the two boys. She quivered and moved in front of the boy's body. "Who are you?" She squeaked. "Name's Solo. You?" She looked down at her brother. "Why are you here?" She questioned, hugging the unconscious boy's hand for comfort. "Come on, small stuff…let's get you out of here." Solo moved foreword. The bigger thirteen or twelve year old form towered over the tiny 5 or 6 year old. Shivering she rose only to fall back to the ground, clutching her wrist in her right hand while grunting against the knee injury on her left side. A large wade of rags was pressed against the slim leg trying to stop the bleeding. "Who did that, kid?" Solo questioned as he bent to her level. She glared at him sharply. "Why should I tell you?" She hissed. "Maybe I'll sock you one, brat." He hissed right back, eyes glowing darkly. "Solo-man! Chill! She's just a little kid scared and untrusting from where ever she is from. By the way Chibi-one where do you come from?" The girl blinked and looked at the boy. Key's eyes shinned brightly as they met with her violet ones. "Hmmm…. Is that so…." Solo stated, patting Key's dirty long hair. The black ink and sweaty moss of hair wiggled around under the older teen's hand. "I don't have a name. This is my Nii-san. We lived with the Kaki's over there." The girl pointed to a house on fires not two houses away. "No-name again huh?" The blonde's eyes twinkled. "Well kid. You can stay in this death trap or come with Key and I." Solo winked. The girl thought about this a moment. "What about Nii-san?" She questioned looking at the boy lying face down on the dirty street. Solo moved over and scooped him up onto his back. "Qin will have to handle that glass. For now…let's get the others and get out of here." He stated, smiling happily. Key bent over and lifted the fragile young girl into his arms. "Come on Chibi-one! We'll have loads of fun…" He grinned, smiling down at the tiny girl. She looked at his smiling face and sighed happily a shy smile forming over her little lips. "Alright…" her twinkling soft voice whispered to him as she put her right arm about his neck for support. That's how the two children came to be in Solo's gang from then on…

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present time ~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru stared at him as he stared into her own wide violet eyes both, looking over each other with the same unique glances, both eyes violet or cobalt large with fear, pain, sadness but most of all disbelief. "Key?" Hotaru was the first to question. Duo's gapping mouth and soft voice replied in a similar tone to her's, "Chibi-one?" He whispered. Hotaru's eyes fluttered closed as she fell into Heero's arms, falling face foreword from all the shock and pains of the day, Quatre and Trowa barely caught Duo as his weak knees gave under him from the surprise and wonder. When they set him down on the ground he fell backwards. Relena glared at both figures. "What's going on? Why did they faint?" She questioned her brother. Milliardo's eyes were just as wide as the others were at the moment he saw all this. 

TBC….


End file.
